The Gamine and The Gentleman
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: After Éponine finds Cosette she goes back to the Café Musain... and wakes up in a bit of a sticky situtation.
1. Chapter 1

There was tension in the air, Éponine could feel it. She knew that things between the people and the regime were not good, the people were starving, work was hard to come by, and some schoolboys were whipping the city into frenzy with talk of revolution. Éponine was pulled from her inner musings by Courfeyrac's booming voice.

"When's it gonna end?" He cried

"When we gonna live?" called a beggar

"Something's gotta happen now!" said Joly

"Something's gotta give!" Said a beggar

"It'll come, it'll come, it'll come... It'll come, it'll come, it'll come..." Enjolras, stood on a raised step, making an impassioned speech with fellow student and his close friend Marius. Éponine fixed her eyes longingly on the handsome Marius. Of coarse he didn't notice, a girl like her didn't deserve happiness with a man like Marius,

"Where are the leaders of the land? Where is the king who runs this show?" Shouted Enjolras

"Only one man, General Lamarque speaks for the people here below!" Marius looked towards Lamarque's house behind him.

"Lamarque is ill and fading fast- won't last a week out, so they say. With all the anger in the land, how long before the Judgment Day? Before we cut the fat ones down to size?"

"Death to the King!"

"Liberty for France!" Someone yelled

"Before the barricades arise?" The crowd began to chant,

"Vive la France! Vive la France! Vive la France!" As mounted police rode in to break up the crowd.

"Look down, look down, don't look us in the eye! Look down, look down, stay here and you die!" They cried the crowd broke up. As the students shouted to the crowd: "Tomorrow we will return!"

"Tell everyone you know!" Cried Marius

"We will show them!"

"Lamarque is the only leader on our side! We have a right to pray for Lamarque!" Courfeyrac cried

"We need more people, then the police will not dare ride against us!" Said Joly

"Vive le General Lamarque!" Cried Marius as he ran

"Meet back at Café Musain!" Cried Enjolras. Smiling to herself Éponine trotted after Marius like a loyal dog. Only trailing him from a safe distance, when she arrived at Marius' tenement she stood staring at him through the door. Day dreaming of a life that she knew could not be, but was nice to dream about. Finally she made herself known

"Hey there Monsieur what's new with you? Haven't seen much of you of late. Planning no doubt to change the world? Plotting to overthrow the state? Still living here in this old sewer might as well doss down in a ditch you still pretending to be poor? Everyone knows your Grandpa's rich." Éponine giggled, Marius rushed down the stairs of the slum, Éponine followed.

"How did you...?"

"There's lots of things I know" Éponine said

"Won't take a franc that I've not earned, all of those bridges have been burned." Replied Marius

"I like the way you talk Monsieur!" Smiled Éponine

"I like the way you always tease." Replied Marius Éponine came to a stop, looking wistfully after Marius.

"Little he knows -Little he sees."

* * *

Marius was stopped as he exited the front door of the Gorbeau Tenement by a passing carriage. Once it passed he saw two people in the street outside. One was an old gentleman, the other was a beautiful young girl. The two were giving alms to beggars as they walk back from evening church service. Marius couldn't take his eyes off the girl. He had never seen anyone so lovely in his life. As if drawn by Marius' gaze, the girl looked up and met his eyes. She too was amazed: he was looking at her as if he already knew her. A second carriage broke their held gaze. Marius continued on down the street and when he looked back, at that precise moment the girl looked at him again. The old gentleman instinctively put his arm round her, guarding her jealously from the distant boy's gaze. Further down the street to an alleyway where the Thenardier's, heavily disguised, were waiting for a wealthy man's approach with their gang of crooks, Babet, Brujon, Clacquesous, Montparnasse.

"Everyone here, you know your place -Brujon, Babet, Clacquesous -You, Montparnasse, watch for the law -with Éponine- take care." Montparnasse hurried over to the doorway where Éponine was watching Marius.

"You turn on the tears!" Madame Thenardier was holding a baby

"No mistakes, my dears!" Monsieur Thenardier approached a man and lured him into the mouth of the alleyway where Madame Thenardier was sat on the ground holding the crying infant. The beautiful girl Marius had watched was a few steps behind, still entranced by the sight of the man.

"Please, M'sieur, come this way. Here's a child that ain't eaten today. Save a life, spare a sou! God rewards all the good that you do." As the man bent down to look at Madame Thenardier she recognized him.

"Wait a bit! Know that face! Ain't the world a remarkable place!" Monsieur Thenardier looked at the man and saw what his wife saw.

"Men like me don't forget -You're the bastard who borrowed Cosette!" Hollered Monsieur Thenardier the man was grabbed by some thugs.

"What is this? Are you mad? No, Monsieur, you don't know what you say!" The Thenardier's pulled off their disguises. And the man recognized them.

"You know me! I know you! And you'll pay what I'm due." Thenardier cried, he signaled to his gang. A door opened in the alleyway revealing the huge Brujon. The gang moved in on the man menacingly. Just then Éponine shouted from up the street

"It's the police! Disappear! Run for it! It's Javert!" The gang spilled out into the street to find themselves confronted by Javert now with his men. Marius watched, as did Éponine's little brother Gavroche, drawn by the rumpus.

"Another brawl in the square! Another stink in the air! Was there a witness to this? Well, let him speak to Javert!" The Inspector saw the a man with his arm protectively round the girl called Cosette, but did not recognize him for he had averted his face.

"Monsieur, these streets are not safe. But let these vermin beware, we'll see that justice is done!" He turned back on the Thenardier gang in the passage.

"Look upon this fine collection crawled from underneath a stone. This swarm of worms and maggots could have picked you to the bone! I know this man over here, I know his name and his trade. And on your witness, M'sieur, I'll see him suitably paid. " He turned back to find the man and Cosette gone.

"But where's the gentlemen gone? And why on earth did he run?"

"You will have a job to find him!" Monsieur Thenardier cried

"He's not all he seems to be -And that girl he trails behind him she's the child he stole from me!" Marius, equally baffled, went off in search of them.

"Could it be he's that old jailbird that the tide now washes in? Heard my name and started running... All the omens point to him." Javert said Thenardier, listening, heard this all with great interest. So the man was a crook like them. "And the girl who stood beside him, when I turned they both had gone. Could he be the man I've hunted? Could it be he's Jean Valjean?"

"In the absence of a victim, Dear Inspector, may I go? And remember when you've nicked him It was me what told you so." But Javert was too caught up in his own thoughts to reply.

"Let the old man keep on running I will run him off his feet!" He turned to the crowd,

"Everyone about your business! Clear this garbage off the street!" Gavroche was sitting on a horse trough and fell back into it when Javert surprised him. He was furious. He called out to Javert's departing back, and to Marius who was close by.

"That inspector thinks 'e's something but it's me who runs this town! And my theatre never closes and the curtain's never down! Trust Gavroche! 'Ave no fear! You can always find me 'ere!" No one heard Éponine whispering

"Cosette! Now I remember... Cosette! How can it be? We were children together. Look what's become of me." She turned back to find Marius gazing down the street

"Éponine! Who was that girl?" He asked

"That bourgeois two-a-penny thing!" Cried Éponine

"Éponine, find her for me!"

"What will you give me?"

"Anything!"

"Got you all excited now," smirked Éponine

"But God knows what you see in her. Aren't you all delighted now?" Marius pressed a franc into her hand.

"No, I don't want your money, sir."

"Éponine, do this for me, discover where she lives. But careful how you go -Don't let your father know. Éponine! I'm lost until she's found." Marius said

"You see? I told you so! There's lots of things I know! Éponine, she knows her way around."

_**So if you can't tell this is E/E my first E/E fic so I hope this ship sticks reviews would be adored and I'll be happy to answer any questions you may have! REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hours later after leading Marius, who was now long gone lost in dreams of his beloved, to Cosette. And running from her father Éponine returned to the Café Musain, by this time the hour was late and most the revolutionaries had long since gone. In fact the only amis left in the café were Grantaire, who was passed out drunk on the bar, a half spilt tankard of ale still in his grasp, and Enjolras who seemed to be burning the midnight oil over books.

"Whatcha you do with all them books?" Éponine asked making Enjolras jump.

"Jesus Éponine!" He cried as she squinted at the title.

"The a- art of w- w-" Éponine frowned as she struggled to make sense of the shapes in front of her.

"_The Art Of War_" Enjolras said coolly Éponine huffed in annoyance.

"I could have been a student too!" She muttered

"You can't read can you?" Enjolras asked, he sounded surprised

"What are you implying?" Éponine snapped

"I'm smart! I know a lot of things! So what if I cannot even read my own name."

"You do not have to be able to read to be smart Éponine." Enjolras said calmly his eyes wandering over her face they froze on her cheek.

What has happened to you?" He cried jumping to his feet and grabbing her wrist so she couldn't retreat.

"Nothing," She lied, trying to wrench her arm from his grasp, but he held her fast.

"It's nothing." Enjolras fixed her with a disbelieving look,

"Who has hurt you?" He asked gently

"No one." Éponine said, but the intense stare he gave her made her answer.

"My father. He-" but before she could finish Enjolras was gently stroking the angry, red skin where her father had struck her.

"What has he done?" Enjolras questioned, his voice was soft and gentle, unlike anything Éponine had ever known. Not even Marius had used such a tone with her.

"Marius" she whispered pulling a way from Enjolras violently,

"I- I can't! I'm in love with Marius!" She cried

"He's a fool." Enjolras replied, starting to reach for her. She jerked quickly and moved away from him

"Éponine." He said quietly,

"He is not a fool." Éponine spat

"I am nothing, girls like me don't deserve happiness with men like him. He loves a beautiful wealthy girl whose hair is like spun gold. She is lithe. Her voice is soft like a kitten's purr. She is everything I am not." Éponine said bitterly

"Don't say that."

"I can only get the attention of filthy rat like men, Enjolras." Éponine said burning with shame when she was realizing she was crying. Lost in her own personal woes, Éponine did not notice Enjolras getting closer until she felt his arms around her.

"I'm sorry," He murmured leaning closer to her until their lips met in a sweet, gentle kiss. He was surprised to feel her kiss back, but didn't show it, he didn't want to scare her off. Finally the two broke apart and stared at each other stunned, Éponine still wrapped up in Enjolras' arms.

"You're trembling," Enjolras whispered when he felt the small brunette gamine shiver. She didn't respond instead she pressed her lips to his in a passionate embrace.

_**TADA! Thing's are gonna get complicated! Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

When Éponine awoke the next morning she was surprised to find she was in the softest bed she had ever known. _What happened last night?_ Éponine wondered, slowly her eyes opened, Éponine nearly screamed in shock when she saw Enjolras sleeping beside her, what had happened the night before? The last thing Éponine could remember was returning to the café, fighting with Enjolras, (over how... _worthy?_ She was) and then Enjolras had kissed her! After that it was a sketchy jumble of a little too much ale, and drunken kisses. There was something else too, something pressing, but what she couldn't recall. Suddenly a glint of light caught her eye, Éponine visibly froze, there on Enjolras' left hand, ring finger was a golden band, that matched the ring on Éponine's own hand. She cursed under her breath, what would Marius think of her now? Maybe Enjolras wouldn't even remember what had happened between them, she had seen ale erase up to two weeks from Grantaire's memory, what was a few mere hours? Regardless she needed to get out of here before Enjolras woke up. Carefully, as not to wake him Éponine slipped out of Enjolras' bed he stirred causing Éponine to freeze, but he did not awake. Quickly, Éponine got dressed, pulling her cap low over her face Éponine tiptoed out of Enjolras' bedroom. She was almost free, just a little farther and she could bolt. Just then Éponine stepped on a squeaky floorboard. Éponine froze and stared wide-eyed at Enjolras as he stirred.

"Éponine?" Without a second thought Éponine bolted running as if the hounds of hell were at her heels.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Wait 'Ponine! Wait!" She heard Enjolras call, but this only pushed her farther yet. She was almost to the door when Enjolras grabbed her from behind.

"Let me go!" Éponine screamed

"Let go!"

"Not until you talk to me," Enjolras said pinning her to a wall.

"You got me drunk you damn bastard!" Éponine hissed venomously

"You don't care about me! You tricked me!" Éponine tried to fight him but Enjolras pinned her down.

"I did no such thing! What are you talking about?"

"_This!_" Éponine managed to brandish her ring-clad hand in his face, Enjolras' face paled and his eyes widened.

"Oh God!" He whispered

"I'll be killed because of you!" My father sells me to men you know that don't you?" Éponine cried

"Damn it Éponine I didn't mean for this to happen! We were drunk!" Enjolras cried.

"I'll bet you money it's not even legal!" Éponine cried

"Who would marry a slut and a drunk man?"

"I don't care _how_ it happened, it happened let's just make the best of-"

"I want an annulment!" Enjolras froze, his words died on his tongue.

"There, I talked. Now. Let. Me. Go!" Éponine said through clenched teeth, almost automatically Enjolras released her and Éponine ran out of the garret without a second glance.

_**TADA! Told ya things would get complicated... review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Three days passed, and there was no sign of Éponine. And Enjolras started to worry, and was that so wrong? Was it so horrible of him to worry about the woman that was now his wife? Did that make him a villain? To care for a girl who thought herself unloved? Yes he wanted to try having a life with her, and yes, he indulged in the fantasy of the children they might someday have. But did that paint him as the antagonist? Éponine was just as responsible for her actions that night as he was for his own. So who was she? To blame him for their drunken union. On the third day of Éponine's absence Enjolras sat in the café watching the others discuss the revolution. It was here Enjolras found himself standing on a table, making an impassioned speech.

"Let us take a page from the Americans! In the words of the wise man Patrick Henry on the twenty-third of March 1775! 'Is life so dear, or peace so sweet, as to be purchased at the price of chains and slavery? Forbid it, Almighty God! I know not what course others may take; but as for me, give me liberty, or give me death!'" The schoolboys burst into cheers. As Enjolras leapt down to join his friends.

"A magnificent speech Enjolras!" Courfeyrac said

"Well said" added Marius, but Enjolras was distracted.

"Has anyone seen Éponine?" He asked

"No, what do you want with her?" Joly asked

"She's usually trailing Marius like a shadow" Enjolras shrugged. Marius blushed bright red.

"Maybe she's been arrested" Grantaire suggested drunkenly, Enjolras balked at the thought.

"Maybe we should go looking for her," Marius suggested

"My thoughts exactly." Enjolras said. And with that Marius and Enjolras set out in search of his ever-illusive bride.

_**Tada! Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

The sky grew darker as Enjolras and Marius searched high and low for Éponine before going to her family home, if you could call the despicable place that. Marius rapped at the door boldly. _Please be safe 'Ponine_ Enjolras prayed as they waited for a response.

"New ring?" Marius' question woke Enjolras from his prayers

"Yes" Enjolras said realizing he'd been fiddling with his wedding band like it was the most natural thing in the world. _Maybe it was…_ suddenly the door opened to reveal a girl about Éponine's age with wide frightened eyes.

"'Zelma!" Marius cried at the sight of her.

"M'sieur Marius!" Azelma threw her arms around Marius' neck in a tight hug.

"Is Éponine here?" Marius asked her urgently, Azelma paled eyeing Enjolras.

"Please tell me you've brought a doctor!" Azelma said

"Why what happened?" Enjolras asked his heart racing.

"It's Éponine, father's been forcing customers on 'er and beating her for three days! He's not here now, thank God, but please 'elp her!" Azelma cried Enjolras' eyes widened

"Show us where she is" Enjolras said Azelma nodded and let them inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, Éponine lay shivering on a pallet in a dirty room. Her customer was long gone, leaving money behind. Éponine felt like she would explode so many conflicting emotions boiled just beneath the surface. Her battered body ached and she wished God would just be merciful and kill her so she could get away from her hellish life. Her father had been drunk when she had arrived home and continued to be so for three days, had it been more than three days? Éponine couldn't tell, the hours had all blurred together in a long line of customers, drunken rage, and beatings leaving Éponine with a split lip, a black eye, and several cuts and scratches littering her body among the bruises. Tears burned Éponine's eyes, _dear God, just let me die!_ She thought, the glint of her wedding band caught her eye, she had been lucky, and her father had been so drunk he hadn't noticed her ring nor had her mother. Sobs racked her body causing her great pain. Suddenly the door to her hell hole burst open Éponine tried to make herself appear as small as possible, _was her father there to beat her again?_

"Éponine!"

"Dear God!" Éponine's eyes shot up at the sound of Marius' voice. He stood in the doorway next to Azelma and Enjolras. Shell shocked. Éponine struggled to sit up and cried out in pain falling back on the pallet. She suddenly felt warm gentle hands helping her into an upright position. Her chocolate-brown orbs sought out her helper and found it was Enjolras kneeling next to her.

"Dear God Éponine, dear God." He whispered pushing some hair from her face; Éponine flinched as his fingers brushed over a freshly bleeding cut.

"We better get you to Joly" Enjolras said picking her up bridal style.

"Will you be ok here by yourself 'Zelma?" Marius asked, Azelma nodded

"I'll be fine just 'elp her!" Enjolras nodded and Enjolras carried Éponine out of the hovel, trailed by Marius.

_**YAY! I brought Azelma in! Mostly because it pisses me off she's not in the musical OR movie! (at least the 2012 adaptation) she's fun because I can pretty much play with her character a bit. I love this chapter, it's in your face and in an odd way fun. I have a favor to ask you all I've been in love with ****Ramin Karimloo since I first saw his as Enjolras before I saw the movie (you know BEFORE YouTube took down all clips from the 25th Anniversary Concert and made me mad!) But as I said I saw the movie, and I LOVED IT! Aaron Tveit was A-MAZING! he is so handsome! and I kid you not is my wallpaper on my phone. but here is my dilemma. while both men are equally handsome and act phemonally well I have fallen in love with Ramin's voice (I kid you not his voice is the voice I hear in my head when the soundtrack is stuck in my head!) so I'm going to probably start an all out war by asking you guys this but... who should Enjolras be based off of in my fic Ramin or Aaron? Review and tell me why. REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Éponine flinched as Joly cleaned a cut on her head,

"Damn that smarts" She muttered she could see Enjolras out of the corner of her eye watching her intently.

"There," Joly said finally

"Just take it easy for a few days, and you'll be healed!" Éponine smiled

"Thank you M'sieur" she smiled

"You were very lucky Madame, it could've been _much_ worse." Joly said

"How much worse?" Éponine heard Enjolras asked

"Well, I could be dead like I was hoping." Éponine said glaring at Enjolras and getting to her feet.

"I better be getting back before my father." She made her way towards the door brushing past Enjolras onto the street

"Your not going back there?" He called after her once she was on the street.

"I have to he'll kill me." Éponine said as she walked down the street.

"You can't go back to that Éponine! You heard what Joly said!" Enjolras cried spinning the lithe gamine around to face him.

"And where will I go? The street?" Éponine asked

"No. You are my wife if not by law then by practice, come home with me." Enjolras said

"I thought we were getting that annulled." Éponine said

"It's adorable how little you know about the law, in order to get an annulment _both_ parties must agree to it."

"I don't see the problem" Éponine spat

"I want to try to build a life with you."

"What? Your insane!" Éponine cried

"Why? Because I'm not Marius?" Enjolras asked Éponine glared

"Why can't you accept that someone can actually love you?" Enjolras asked

"Come home with me and let me prove to you that someone can love you."

* * *

It was past midnight when the couple arrived back at the garret. Quietly Éponine looked around at the living room the garret was a quiet little place in desperate need of a woman's touch.

"I'll um… I'll sleep on the floor you can take my bed." Enjolras said

"You don't have to do that," Éponine said softly

"Yes, I do." Enjolras said grabbing a pillow and some extra blankets before getting situated on the floor. Éponine sighed and found one of Enjolras' oversized shirts to sleep in. before climbing into the bed she had fled from three days earlier and blowing out the candle on the bedside table, plunging the room into complete and udder darkness. Éponine rolled over and was just about to fall asleep when she heard Enjolras say.

"Besides, what kind of gentleman would I be if I let a lady sleep on the cold… hard… uncomfortable floor?"

_**LOL Enjolras! while writing this chapter in my head during math class earlier this week I had this converstaion: **_

_**Me: 'Ponnine what's your problem? Why can't you let anybody else love you?**_

_**Eponine: Because nobody CAN love m- (Side note: yes, I sometimes have converstations in my head with my characters, but I always say you know you're a good writer if you're a little bit crazy.)**_

_**Me: That's bull and you know it! Just look at Enjolras HE loves you! Or... has FEELINGS for you.**_

_**Eponine: But Mari-**_

_**Me: MARIUS NOTHING! HE DOESN'T EVEN SEE YOU! Good God! That jerk is such and idiot! He doesn't see a smart, beautiful young woman in you. UNLIKE ENJOLRS!**_

_**Eponine: Point taken.**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

In the following weeks Éponine and Enjolras formed a sort of routine. Enjolras would get up and go to classes and come back at night after an evening at the café with the revolutionaries. Before going to sleep on the floor, although Éponine insisted he take his bed back. And during the day Éponine the gamine slowly became Éponine the lady. One morning Éponine woke up to find a box and a note at the foot of Enjolras' bed.

_Hope this fits. ~E _

Carefully untying the ribbon around the box Éponine lifted the lid and gasped inside was a forget-me-not blue dress and matching shoes. Éponine remembered a hat she had owned as a child in the exact same color. Carefully Éponine lifted the gown out of the box and marveled at the full skirts. And fragile glass bead work across the bodice. That night Éponine and Enjolras appeared at the café. Nervously Éponine fiddled with her ring.

"Quit fidgeting you look stunning." Enjolras whispered

"Really?" Éponine asked

"Truly." Just then Courfeyrac came over to them with Gavroche on his shoulders.

"You both are late!" The boy cried Éponine blushed

"Hey Gav, why don't you go bug Marius for a minute" Courfeyrac said setting the boy on his feet a mischievous twinkle sparkled in the gamin's eyes before he ran off in the direction of his target.

"All right, what's going on?" Courfeyrac asked

"What do you mean?" Éponine asked subconsciously playing with her wedding band again.

"Well, Enjolras is late, which is he never is. You've shown up together, you're dressed like that, and you're playing with that ring... oh my God!" Courfeyrac cried

"Is she pregnant?"

"What? Of coarse not!" Enjolras cried

"Right?"

"No! Don't be ridiculous!" Éponine snapped

"Then what is going on?" Courfeyrac asked. Éponine and Enjolras looked at each other.

"Don't tell the others," Éponine said

"But we're married,"

"What!"

"Not so loud!" Éponine cried

"H-How? What happened?" Courfeyrac asked

"We're not sure but we got drunk and…" Éponine held out her left hand to display her wedding band.

"So what are you two _living_ together?" Éponine rolled her eyes and was about to shoot back a impertinent remark when everyone heard Marius cry.

"For the last time Gavroche leave me alone!" Éponine sighed and walked away from the two men to save her friend. Enjolras watched her go and ran a hand through his gold hair.

"I got to get my wife to fall in love with me."

"How are you going to do that?" Courfeyrac asked

"I haven't a clue."

_**TADA! REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Éponine sighed to herself as her fingers skimmed over the spines of the books in Enjolras' private collection. He had not yet arrived home and Éponine was hoping to find something that she _could_ read. Her fingers stopped on a book at the end of the shelf. Éponine was able to make out the words,_ Night Dream._ Smiling to her self she flipped the book open to a page at random and began to read aloud.

_"O'er 'ill, o'er dale,  
Th-Thorough bush, th-thorough briar,  
O'er park, o'er pale,  
th-Thorough flood, th-thorough fire,  
I do wander everywhere,  
Swifter than the moon's sph-" _Éponine groaned, frustraited it was then she heard a familiar voice behind her say;

_"Over hill, over dale,  
Thorough bush, thorough briar,  
Over park, over pale,  
Thorough flood, thorough fire,  
I do wander everywhere,  
Swifter than the moon's sphere;  
And I serve the fairy queen,  
To dew her orbs upon the green.  
The cowslips tall her pensioners be;  
In their gold coats, spots you see;  
Those be rubies, fairy favours,  
In their freckles live our savours.  
I must go seek some dew-drops here,  
And hang a pearl in every cowslip's ear.  
Farewell, thou lob of spirits, I'll be gone;  
My queen and all her elves come here anon!" _Éponine flushed bright crimson and fumbled for some excuse to why she was trying to read one of Enjolras' books.

"I didn't expect you back for another 'our." Éponine said.

"It _has_ been an hour." Enjolras chuckled sitting beside her. Éponine groaned and held her face in her hands.

"Here, let me help" Enjolras said taking the book from her. The skillfully turned to the page he was looking for and placed the book back in her hands.

"Read." He said

"I can't-"

"Can't or won't?" He said

"Can't" Éponine said firmly

"I think you're scared" Enjolras teased

"I am not!" Éponine snapped.

"I'm Éponine, _I know my way about__._ I'monly a kid, but I'm hard to scare!" Enjolras rolled his eyes,

"Sure, if you're so brave then read." Determination flashed in Éponine's eyes and she turned to the words on the page.

"Th-The lunatic, the lover and the poet  
Are of imag- imag-"

"Imagination." Enjolras whispered in her ear

"Imagination all comp-"

"Compact."

"Compact: One sees more devils than vast 'ell can 'old,  
That is, the madman: the lover, all as frantic,  
Sees 'elen's beauty in a brow of Eg-"

"Egypt."

_"Egypt: The poet's eye, in fine frenzy rolling, Doth-"_ Éponine frowned at the word.

"Doth, it means the same thing as do." Enjolras explained,

_"Doth glance from 'eaven to earth, from earth to 'eaven;  
And as imagination bodies forth-"_ again, Éponine frowned

"It means to come forward." Enjolras said

_"And as imagination bodies forth _

_The forms of things unknown, the poet's pen  
Turns them to shapes and gives to airy nothing  
A local hab-"_

"Habitation, it means a place of dwelling. Keep going you're doing great." Éponine shook her head, dismayed.

"I can't do it" she said

"Yes, you _can_" Enjolras insisted

"It's useless! Maybe I just wasn't meant to be a student." Suddenly, before either of them could process what was happening, Enjolras had Éponine pinned under neith him.

"Let me go!" Éponine cried, squirming in an attempt to get away.

"No." Enjolras said stubbornly,

"Enjolras I swear to God!" Éponine snarled

"You don't scare me 'Ponine" Éponine squirmed some more, desperate to get away. She suddenly let out a yelp of surprise when Enjolras accidentally brushed one of her sides. His eyebrows hit his hairline.

"Your ticklish? I'll have to remember that." Enjolras smirked as Éponine bared her teeth.

"Oh! Fiery… I like that." Anger flashed in his wife's eyes,

"Enjolras." Éponine warned

"Jean" Enjolras corrected

"What?"

"My name…" Enjolras whispered slowly, so slowly she didn't notice it at first. Leaning down

"…Is Jean." He pressed a passionate kiss to her lips. Automatically, Éponine kissed back. She did not shove him away, she didn't dare move for a long time. She just let him kiss her and kissed him in return. And then he broke the kiss his blue eyes sparkling like they always did when he was being passionate about anything. Éponine lay there breathless for several moments. She felt as if she where floating, and then she crashed. _What am I doing? I love Marius! Or at least I think I do…_ almost robotically she got up and stumbled towards the bedroom in a daze.

"Éponine" he grabbed her wrist but she shook him off and vanished behind the door to the room. Enjolras ran his fingers through his hair frustrated. _Idiot!_ He berated himself, they'd been sharing a moment! A blissfully wonderful moment! And then he went and ruined it by kissing her!

_**TADA! Review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Éponine did not come out for dinner that night she stayed locked up in the bedroom and refused to come out. Finally Enjolras came in with a plate and found her sitting in bed staring at the ceiling.

"You need to eat." He said softly Éponine remained quiet,

"I'm sorry," Enjolras continued

"What I did was way out of line." A forced laugh tore from Éponine's throat,

"You were out of line? Trust me this has nothing to do with what you did. This is all me." Éponine sighed,

"I think I could love you, if I tried, I think I could be happy as your wife. It's possible I could even bare you a child. Your child. But there is a part of me that doesn't want to give up on Marius. That part of me that has always entertained the fantasy of our being together." Enjolras was surprised at how open she was being with him even if it stung like hell.

"One day I may love you." Éponine said

"I just don't know when that day will be." Enjolras nodded

"I'll wait for you," he said gingerly covering one of her hands with his own larger one.

"A month. A year, two years even. I am a patient man." Éponine shook her head.

"Why? I might never come around." She said

"You will. You're my Patria. I will fight for you until our God in heaven takes me from your arms." Éponine blushed, neither of them wanting to think about how soon Enjolras' demise might be.

* * *

Later that week Éponine was starting dinner and Enjolras was pouring over Robespierre, when Courfeyrac burst into the garret.

"Enjolras!" He cried

"Don't you ever knock?" Éponine snapped Courfeyrac rolled his eyes

"General Lamarque is dead!" The student announced

"What?" Éponine cried

"Are you sure?" Enjolras asked

"As sure as I can be, I heard it straight from Gavroche's mouth!" Courfeyrac said Enjolras and Éponine looked at each other shocked.

"Lamarque is dead..." he whispered

"I'll see you tonight at the meeting." Courfeyrac said slipping out the door once he was gone Éponine stood trembling Lamarque was dead... the revolution was here.

* * *

Enjolras watched Joly take a tray and collect empty tankards. It amazed him how fast things could come together with everyone working together. At this rate they would march tomorrow. As Joly ascended the stairs, Madame Hucheloup tried to get him to give the tankards back. Joly started to melt the tankards in a pot to make more bullets. Just then Marius entered the ground floor and took the red flag from Madame Hucheloup that she had just finished. The citizens on the ground floor joined the students. Whispers of;

"One day to a new beginning! Raise the flag of freedom high!"

"Every man will be a king! Every man will be a king!"

"There's a new world for the winning! There's a new world to be won! Do you hear the people sing?" Could be heard among them Marius entered the first floor to join them at last.

"My place is here! I fight with you!" He announced Marius tied the red flag onto a flagpole

"Tomorrow we'll be far away. Tomorrow is the judgment day. Tomorrow we'll discover what our God in heaven has in store one more dawn! One more day! One day more!" Enjolras and Marius held their flag at the first floor window with the students beyond them. No one noticed a suspicious looking boy among the students, he was a rugged thing covered in dirt and grime. His hair stuck out in all directions under his cap. No one saw the fear in his eyes, which followed the revolutionary leader wherever he went. No one saw how he fiddled with a ring on a chain around his neck.

_**Hmm. A mysterious boy who keep watching Enjolras and has a ring on a chain around his neck. Wait... Where's Éponine? REVIEW!**_


	10. Chapter 10

All was still. Then came the soft beating of draped drums. The tramp of feet. All down the streets, waiting, the silent faces of the poor. Among them Enjolras, Marius, and the radical students. Police and national guardsmen controlled the growing crowds. Now into view come the leaders of a great Funeral procession. An entire battalion of infantry, marching with weapons reversed. A column of black-suited dignitaries carrying branches of laurel. A division of Cavalry rode in front, behind a section of military drummers who drummed a military tattoo. Along came a team of black horses stepping slowly, black plumes nodding, drawing behind them a gun carriage draped in the tricolor flag. On the carriage stood a coffin. Softly, in time with the drums, the watching people began to sing.

"Do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of angry men? It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again!" The police and guardsmen looked round to see who was singing so subversively, but they couldn't be sure where it was coming from. The singing became stronger.

"When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!" The dignitaries became aware of the singing, and glanced uneasily from side to side.

"Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me? Beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see?" As the coffin on its carriage drew level with the students, Enjolras suddenly stepped out in front of the horses drawing the carriage and waved the red flag, stopping the horses and the procession.

"Then join in the fight that will give you the right to be free!" The students broke the ranks of the crowd and surround the coffin carriage.

"Do you hear the people sing singing the song of angry men? It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums. There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!" Enjolras, Marius and Courfeyrac and other students climbed onto the top of the carriage as the horses were led by Combeferre.

"Will you give all you can give so that our banner may advance? Some will fall and some will live will you stand up and take your chance? The blood of the martyrs will water the meadows of France!" The crowds supported them and surround the coffin carriage, blocking the attempts of the police to intervene, singing with passion.

"Do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of angry men? It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!" Enjolras, the students, and the impassioned crowd have now become the procession. They turn off the main street away from the expected course of the funeral procession. Gavroche's elephant loomed over this side street. Gavroche and his gang jumped down from the elephant to join in. As the procession turned off, the Calvary division galloped ahead and disappeared round a corner.

"Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me? Somewhere beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see? Do you hear the people sing? Say, do you hear the distant drums? It is the future that we bring when tomorrow comes!" The students and crowd came face to face with the Calvary. On one side, muskets of the infantry poked through the broken down fence surrounding the elephant. Other infantry had taken up position in a cafe opposite, upending tables to provide cover. There was a tense, prolonged silence. Then suddenly one nervous soldier let off a round. It hit a middle aged kindly looking woman in the crowd around the coffin carriage. The crowd was furious. Students charged the soldier, grabbed his musket and knocked him down with the hilt of the gun. More shots rang out. The cavalry charged. The funeral exploded into a riot. The people of Paris turned on the dragoons, the National Guards, the police. More squadrons of dragoons charged into the crowd, sabers unsheathed. Women ran screaming in terror.

"To the barricades!" Enjolras yelled

"To the barricades! To arms! To arms!" Some students fired weapons into the air, some into the cavalry and at the infantry. Enjolras knocked a Calvary officer off his horse and Marius jumped on the horse. The students broke away and raced off through the cafe into a side street where citizens began to erect a barricade. A cavalry rider gave chase and was shot by one of the students and fell through the window of an upended carriage. The students, with Marius on horseback, raced to the slums.

* * *

The students as they burst into their home street. They had been joined by a motley collection of citizens including burghers and an old eccentric man Father Mabeuf who worked as hard as anyone. They raided a fencing shop and a gun shop for weapons, they forced wives to give up their husbands' muskets and chalked up the debt to the revolution on their front doors, they encouraged homeowners to contribute furniture sometimes appearing at high windows to help overcome any reluctance. Soon the street was raining tables, chairs, mattresses, sofas. They smashed streetlamps. They set to work to build their barricade. Students commandeer an omnibus, which was overturned to form the barricade's heart. Three students arrived in the street hauling an uprooted tree. They pulled up paving stones, ripped boards, timbers and front doors from house and shop-fronts, pulled down buttresses, and raided the Cafe Musain, systematically stripping it of every item of furniture despite the lamentations and protestations of Madame Hucheloup and her barmaid. As the barricade rose they brought down from the first floor of the cafe the rifles and ammunition they've gathered, to prepare to defend their chosen ground. A student stood on a stone post distributing weapons. They lined the first and second floor front rooms with paving stones to create protected shooting positions. The inside of the barricade was built neatly with steps up made from paving stones. The outside was a crazy knurled mess.

"Here upon these stones we will build our barricade. In the heart of the city we claim as our own each man to his duty and don't be afraid." Enjolras yelled a man in worker's clothing was helping build the growing barricade; He wore the insignia of the rebels, and kept his head down.

"Wait! I will need a report on the strength of the foe." The man who had just arrived looked up. It was Javert.

"I can find out the truth! I know their ways, fought their wars, served my time in the days of my youth." He slipped away through the barricade, which was still rising.

"See! The people unite!" Prouvaire cried

"Pray your right" Said Grantaire taking a swig of his drink

"Dogs will bark!" Combeferre said

"Fleas will bite!" Shouted Gavroche

"They will do what is right." Said Lesgeles the barricade was now complete: an impressive wall up to twelve feet high, with one heavily guarded section that could be wheeled open to allow access. Two smaller barricades protected the left and right side of the cafe. Enjolras climbed halfway up the main barricade and turned to his little army. Grantaire prized the final piece of Madame Hucheloup's furniture from her arms - her favorite sewing armchair - and added it to the barricade. While the men were distracted she stole it back defiantly.

"Red, the blood of angry men! Black, the dark of ages past! Red, a world about to dawn! Black, the night that ends at last!" Cried the students.

_**I GOT THE 2012 LES MIS DVD WHOO! IT WAS AMAZING! REVIEW!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Night soon befell them; the students had been waiting for hours. A single flaming torch atop the barricade caged in by cobbles under lights a fluttering red flag. There was no sign yet of any opposition. Joly, sentry on the main barricade, saw figure approach._

_"He's back!" Joly cried Javert, still in his disguise as a rebel, was let back through the guarded 'gate' into the barricaded street._

_"Listen, my friends, I have done as I said. I have been to their lines. I have counted each man. I will tell what I can. Better be warned they have armies to spare and our danger is real -we will need all our cunning to bring them to heel." He said_

_"Have faith!" Cried Enjolras_

_"If you know what their movements are we'll spoil their game. There are ways that a people can fight -We shall overcome their power!"_

_"I have overheard their plans. There will be no attack tonight. They intend to starve you out before they start a proper fight -concentrate their force, hit us when it's light-"_

_"Liar!" They all looked up. There was Gavroche, on the top of the barricade._

_"Good evening, dear Inspector. Lovely evening, my dear! I know this man, my friends. His name's Inspector Javert! So don't believe a word he says 'cause none of it's true. This only goes to show what little people can do." Guns swung 'round to aim at Javert. He stared back in defiance. Gavroche came dancing down the barricade to Courfeyrac's delighted embrace._

_"Bravo, little Gavroche! You're the top of the class!" Gavroche grabbed Grantaire's red cap and put it on his own head, mimicking the students._

_"So what are we going to do with this snake in the grass?" Enjolras faced Javert._

_"Tie this man and take him to the tavern in there! The people will decide your fate, Inspector Javert!" He spat_

_"Shoot me now or shoot me later -every schoolboy to his sport! Death to each and every traitor! I renounce your people's court!" Snapped the spy_

_"Take this man. Bring him through. There is work we have to do!" Enjolras roared. Javert was led into the cafe. As they passed through the front door only one student was holding Javert. Seizing his opportunity, Javert broke free and the students had to subdue him by force. Javert was on his knees and is being tied to the staircase._

_"When are they coming!?" Enjolras barked_

_Silence._

_Suddenly, out of the darkness, the students and citizens at the barricade heard an ominous distant sound. The sound of marching feet, hundreds of men, marching in unison. First soft, then building louder and louder, closer and closer. Boots on cobbles. The sound came right into the end of the street. Enjolras and all the students manned the main barricade._

_Silence._

_They peered over the barricade. In the pitch-blackness, all they could make out was hundreds of gossamer thin slivers. These were bayonets and musket barrels dimly lit by the reflection from the torch. A voice shouted out from the darkness._

_"Who's there?" At the same time they heard the clatter of guns being leveled._

_"French Revolution." Enjolras replied_

_"Fire!" A flash turned all the facades of the street bright crimson as though the door of a furnace had suddenly open and shut. A dreadful explosion burst over the barricade. The red flag fell, the pole sliced through. Bullets ricochet off the cornices of the houses, bore into the barricade and wounded several men. The students returned fire,_

_"Comrades, do not fire back! Do not waste powder!" Enjolras yelled, in the darkness, the clang of ramrods in muskets - the troop was reloading weapons. Enjolras, seeing his chance, picked up the fallen flag and was about to take it up when the old man Father Mabeuf who had seen many insurrections before this one took the flag and ran up onto the top of the barricade._

_"Who's there? Get down!" The army officer yelled_

_"Vive la France!" Shouted Father Mabeuf_

_"Fire!" there was a second volley. Father Mabeuf fell down dead. While everyone was reacting to the dead old man and the wounded, the men were distracted from noticing that some French soldiers had used the cover of darkness to creep down the street. All at once the first full attack began. There were shouts and the rattle of gunfire as soldiers threw themselves up and over the barricade. The students ran for their guns and returned fire. They were taken by surprise. All could be lost in the first instant. Some soldiers made it up to the top of the barricade, where they were driven back by the fierce resistance of the defenders. One soldier aiming his rifle at Marius seeing this Éponine, threw herself in front of Marius just as the rifle fired - and Marius was safe. They were being overrun. Panic ensued. The gun battle was fierce. Marius in a flash of inspiration realized all was lost unless they did something. He dragged a barrel of gunpowder to the top of the barricade and grabbed the torch and with a face of deadly resolve he tipped the torch towards the barrel._

_"Clear out or I'll blow up the barricade!" Marius yelled, everyone froze._

_"Blow it up then and take yourself with it!" Snapped the army officer._

_"And myself with it!" Marius brought the torch closer to the powder keg. But already the soldiers were clearing out. Marius came down from the barricade. Only to be mobbed by students shouting things like:_

_"Thank you!" Or,_

_"What were you thinking!" Enjolras pushed his way through the crowd and saw Éponine lying propped against the barricade._

_"Éponine! What have you done?" He kneeled by her side. It was clear to anyone with eyes that Eponine was dying._

_"Oh 'Ponine what have you done?" Éponine cringed in pain._

_"It hurts Enjolras" She rasped_

_"I know, I know but you have to keep your eyes open 'Ponine. You got to stay awake." Enjolras said_

_"I- I can't" Éponine started to close her eyes_

_"Hey, hey, hey! 'Ponine stay with me!" Tears filled Enjolras' eyes, gently Éponine cupped his jaw._

_"I love you" she whispered and then her eyes closed._

* * *

Éponine sat up with a jolt, she was at the barricade and she was alive. She remembered the battle well;

_Some French soldiers had used the cover of darkness to creep down the street. All at once the first full attack began. There were shouts and the rattle of gunfire as soldiers threw themselves up and over the barricade. The students ran for their guns and returned fire. They were taken by surprise. All could be lost in the first instant. Some soldiers made it up to the top of the barricade, where they were driven back by the fierce resistance of the defenders. One soldier aiming his rifle at Marius seeing this Éponine, threw herself in front of Marius pushing the rifle upward as it fired and then hitting the soldier in the face with the butt of the gun - and Marius was safe. They were being overrun. Panic ensued. The gun battle was fierce. Marius in a flash of inspiration realized all was lost unless they did something. He dragged a barrel of gunpowder to the top of the barricade and grabbed the torch and with a face of deadly resolve he tipped the torch towards the barrel._

_"Clear out or I'll blow up the barricade!" Marius yelled, everyone froze._

_"Blow it up then and take yourself with it!" Snapped the army officer._

_"And myself with it!" Marius brought the torch closer to the powder keg. But already the soldiers were clearing out. Marius came down from the barricade. Only to be mobbed by students shouting things like:_

_"Thank you!" Or,_

_"What were you thinking!" some French soldiers had used the cover of darkness to creep down the street. All at once the first full attack began. There were shouts and the rattle of gunfire as soldiers threw themselves up and over the barricade. The students ran for their guns and returned fire. They were taken by surprise. All could be lost in the first instant. Some soldiers made it up to the top of the barricade, where they were driven back by the fierce resistance of the defenders. One soldier aiming his rifle at Marius seeing this Éponine, threw herself in front of Marius just as the rifle fired - and Marius was safe. They were being overrun. Panic ensued. The gun battle was fierce. Marius in a flash of inspiration realized all was lost unless they did something. He dragged a barrel of gunpowder to the top of the barricade and grabbed the torch and with a face of deadly resolve he tipped the torch towards the barrel._

_"Clear out or I'll blow up the barricade!" Marius yelled, everyone froze._

_"Blow it up then and take yourself with it!" Snapped the army officer._

_"And myself with it!" Marius brought the torch closer to the powder keg. But already the soldiers were clearing out. Marius came down from the barricade. Only to be mobbed by students shouting things like:_

_"Thank you!" Or,_

_"What were you thinking!" Éponine sighed in relief the things she did for that boy._

Éponine sighed it was a wonder her husband hadn't found her yet. It was a wonder _no one_ had found her yet!

"Bad dream?" Éponine jumped at the suddenly voice behind her,

"Um… um I…" Éponine turned and froze when she saw Marius behind her.

"Yes." She said without pause,

"No one can walk out of this without scars" Marius said

"I've never seen you before. What's your name?"

"Ép- Antole." Éponine said

"It's nice to meet you Antole!" Marius smiled before going to join the others. _My God. _Éponine thought _Is Marius really THAT dumb?_

**_Yes 'Ponine Marius is THAT dumb! WAKE THE FAIRY DUST UP! Review!_**


	12. Chapter 12

Later that evening, Éponine was on sentry duty on top of the barricade. Suddenly a lone figure approaching from the far end of the narrow street appeared. The figure came into lamplight. He was dressed in a soldier's jacket. Éponine and the other student sentries leveled their guns. Éponine didn't know how to use a gun, but she wasn't going to let anybody else know that.

"Here comes a man in uniform!" Shouted Joly

"What brings you to this place?"

"I come here as a volunteer." Announced the man

"Approach and show your face!" Ordered Joly

"You wear an army uniform."

"That's why they let me through." The man explained, the student sentries opened the slot in the barricade to let him enter.

"You've got some years behind you, sir." Joly said

"There's much that I can do."

"You see that prisoner over there?" Joly said pointing to Javert, in a dark corner, his hands were tied.

"A volunteer like you!" Cried Grantaire

"A spy who calls himself Javert! He's going to get it too!" Javert looked up and met the man's eyes. And steady shared look.

"Don't shoot!" Cried Gavroche

"I know him! He's no soldier!" Suddenly the man spotted a couple of snipers creeping over the roofs to gain an angle of attack on them. They were aiming at Enjolras. Swiftly he grabbed a gun and shot up at them sending them scattering. Quickly other students joined in and the snipers were driven back. There was a burst of gunfire from both ends of the street as a brief firefight ensued. The snipers disappeared and Enjolras turned to the man.

"For your presence of mind, for the deed you have done, I will thank you, M'sieur, when our battle is won." He said "Thank you, M'sieur." Marius said _yes, thank you M'sieur for saving my husband's life. _Éponine thought.

"Give me no thanks, M'sieur. There's something you can do." The man said

"If it is in my power." Enjolras said

"Give me the spy Javert! Let me take care of him." The man said Javert heard this with grim satisfaction.

"The law is inside out. The world is upside down!" He cried

"Do what you have to do -The man belongs to you." Enjolras said before turning to his little army.

"The enemy may be regrouping! Hold yourselves in readiness! Come, my friends, back to your positions! The dawn is breaking fast." He said, Marius pulled Éponine to the side,

"Come Antole, they did some damage to the barricade we have to rebuild!" A few moments later a single shot sounded and Éponine smiled, the bastard Javert was dead.

_**Short but REVIEW!**_


	13. Chapter 13

A while later Éponine heard Enjolras say.

"Courfeyrac, you take the watch -they may attack before it's light. Everybody keep the faith, for certain as our banner flies, we are not alone -the people too must rise!" Marius was manically working to raise the height of one of the smaller barricades.

"Marius, rest." He said as Éponine snuck away. Grantaire drunkenly started singing a drinking song and Feuilly took it up more seriously. Bottles were passed round. "Drink with me to days gone by!"

"Sing with me the songs we knew!"

"Here's to pretty girls who went to our heads!" Said Prouvaire raising the bottle in a sort of toast.

"Here's to witty girls who went to our beds!" Sang Joly, Éponine saw Enjolras smile to himself as Joly sang the line, _was he thinking about her?_ Éponine recalled the morning Enjolras had left for the barricades.

* * *

_Éponine opened her eyes slowly, the sky outside was still black, but Enjolras was up all ready trying to be quiet._

_"What the 'ell? Go back to bed!" Éponine groaned_

_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Enjolras said softly,_

_"Well you did. Why are you up?" Éponine snapped._

_"The barricades are calling 'Ponine." Éponine stiffened, don't go! She wanted to beg but held her tongue. And she wondered, not for the first time, why couldn't they just stay there in garret where it was safe._

_"I don't know when I'll be back." Enjolras continued_

_"But I'll come home, I promise." Éponine could tell he longed to touch her, kiss her lips and force her to beg him to stay. But instead of getting up and allowing him to touch and kiss her until her lips were swollen, she rolled over and said,_

_"Don't make promises you can't keep." There was a beat of silence, and then he was gone._

* * *

"Here's to them-" sang the students, Marius sang to the new comer.

"And here's to you!"

"Drink with me to days gone by! Can it be you fear to die? Will the world remember you when you fall? Can it be your death means nothing at all? Is your life just one more lie?" Grantaire glared at Enjolras and entered the cafe.

"Drink with me to days gone by! To the life that used to be! At the shrine of friendship never say die... let the wine of friendship never run dry! Here's to you and here's to me!" The students sang, Eponine took a long pull of the bottle and played with her wedding ring on the chain around her neck. She almost laughed at herself, her ring, a thing that had once represented her damnation. Was now her only comfort.

* * *

"Drink with me to days gone by!"

"Sing with me the songs we knew!"

"Here's to pretty girls who went to our heads!" Said Prouvaire raising the bottle in a sort of toast.

"Here's to witty girls who went to our beds!" Sang Joly Enjolras smiled to himself as Joly sang the line, _Éponine._ He could think of no other witty, beautiful, amazing girl. _Éponine,_ his Patria. Subconsciously he touched his wedding band as his mind wandered back to the morning he left his angel, his salvation, his wife.

* * *

_Enjolras opened his eyes slowly, the sky outside was still black, he considered closing his eyes and fall back asleep, but the barricades were calling. As quietly as he could he got up and dressed in his favorite red coat. As he was fixing his cravat when he heard a groggy voice say_

_"What the 'ell? Go back to bed!"_

_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Enjolras said softly,_

_"Well you did. Why are you up?" Éponine snapped._

_"The barricades are calling 'Ponine." He sensed that Éponine stiffened. He knew she had something to say, but she stayed silent._

_"I don't know when I'll be back." Enjolras continued_

_"But I'll come home, I promise." If he had married her out of love instead of out of drunkenness he would have touched her tenderly, kissed her passionately on her lips and force her to beg him to stay. Silently Éponine rolled over and said,_

_"Don't make promises you can't keep." There was a beat of silence, he considered kissing her goodbye, longed to. But instead he turned and left._

* * *

"Here's to them-" sang the students, Marius sang to the new comer.

"And here's to you!"

"Drink with me to days gone by! Can it be you fear to die? Will the world remember you when you fall? Can it be your death means nothing at all? Is your life just one more lie?" Grantaire glared at Enjolras and entered the cafe.

"Drink with me to days gone by! To the life that used to be! At the shrine of friendship never say die... let the wine of friendship never run dry! Here's to you and here's to me!" The students sang, Enjolras gazed up at the stars. _I love you Éponine. _He thought.

_**REVIEW!**_


	14. Chapter 14

The sun was still below the rooftops. And every house was tightly shuttered as Éponine opened her eyes. She saw Enjolras re-enter the barricade through the secret gate. He had been on a reconnaissance. Éponine was livid, _is he crazy? He could've gotten himself killed! _She wanted to jump up and yell at him for putting his life on the line, but stayed silent so she wouldn't be discovered. Enjolras looked at the street. No one was stirring, but for a single shutter, which opened a crack - a face peeped out - and it closed again. Below him the students were up and getting ready.

"The people have not stirred." Enjolras said

"Yet we will not abandon those who still live in fear." Said Courfeyrac

"The people have not heard, yet we will not abandon those who cannot hear. Let us not waste lives! Let all who wish to go from here!" Enjolras cried there was silence. Uncertainty. Yet no one moved to go. Gavroche climbed to the top of the barricade

"Do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of angry men. It is the music of the people who will not be slaves again when the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!" By the time he was through everyone was singing along and spirits were raised.

"Enjolras! Ammunition's short." Cried Feuilly suddenly

"I will go into the streets. There are bodies all around. Ammunition to be had. Lots of bullets to be found." Marius proposed

"I can't let you go." Enjolras told him

"Let me go!" Cried the new arrival

"He's no more than a boy. I am old. I have nothing to fear." But as he said this Gavroche was already climbing the barricade under cover of the smoke.

"I volunteer!" He shouted

"Gavroche don't you dare!" Éponine shouted, drawing unwanted attention to herself. The gamin froze, having recognized his sister's voice, staring wide-eyed at her. There was an eerie silence as Éponine realized what she had done. Instinctively she reached for the chain at her throat, compulsively fiddling with the ring she wore. She could feel every schoolboy's eyes burning into her, but the one she felt the strongest was the one standing behind her.

"_Éponine?_"

_**Man this chapter is short... Review?**_


	15. Chapter 15

The entire barricade was still, no one dared breathe nor move. Éponine reached for the chain at her throat, compulsively fiddling with the ring she wore. She could feel every schoolboy's eyes burning into her, but the one she felt the strongest was the one standing behind her.

"_Éponine?_" She flinched at the sound of his voice

"That's not Éponine!" Marius cried

"His name is Antole…" But the words died on his lips as Éponine removed her cap allowing her dark tresses to tumble-down her back. There was an audible, collective gasp among the students. Éponine locked eyes with her brother who was still frozen on the barricade staring at her shell-shocked.

"Gavroche, you get down from there this instant!" She said. All most robotically Gavroche did as he was told, Éponine turned to the only man Gavroche would listen to, trying to avoid the inevitable as long as possible.

"Courfeyrac, get Gavroche and yourself out of here." With a nod Courfeyrac lead the gamin out of the barricade. Once they were gone Éponine turned to face her husband and the other stunned members of the l'ABC.

"What are you doing here 'Ponine?" Enjolras asked,

"Making sure you don't get yourself killed!" Éponine said

"You were here the whole time?" Marius cried

"Who do you think saved your hide?" Éponine said locking eyes with the stunned student.

"Everyone here is so sick of hearing about Cosette that they would've let you die!" Every student refused to meet Marius' eyes.

"Well I'm done too. I have someone else who will love me like I deserve." Éponine said meeting her husband's eyes,

"'Ponine," Enjolras said softly

"Isn't this what you wanted? For me to give up on him?" Enjolras' eyes widened

"Today's the day… I'm yours." Enjolras grabbed her arm and pulled into the café.

* * *

Enjolras' heart raced in his chest. _She was his… she was his!_ His heart leapt with joy, as he pulled her into the café though a dark thought crossed his mind. _She could die here._ His throat closed up, he couldn't breathe, the image of Éponine's lifeless body plagued his mind. He had to protect her at all costs.

"Go home 'Ponine," determination flashed in his young bride's eyes. Determination he knew all too well.

"No." There was going to be a fight,

"Éponine, please don't fight me on this." He said

"Go home."

"Is that an order?" Enjolras reeled

"Éponine-"

"No. I want to know, are you telling me to go home as my superior? As my leader?" Éponine's eyes turned dark with rage

"Is that an order?"

"I'm telling you to go home as your husband!" Enjolras snapped he shook her a little, his gaze becoming desperate. His voice softened,

"Your devoted husband, who can not bear the thought of see his wife shot down like an animal in the street." Éponine's eyes widened in terror.

"Go home 'Ponine, you'll be safe there." Enjolras said cupping her cheek.

"Come with me." She whispered

"I can't _chérie_, you know I can't." Then he kissed her passionately, his own heart breaking. Finally they broke apart.

"Now go" he whispered, Éponine nodded and got as far as the door before she stopped to give a last look at her beloved husband.

"Go!" He cried. And then she was gone. Whipping the unshed tears from his eyes, confidant that his wife would be safe. Enjolras returned to his little army. But when he arrived Marius was waiting for him, he shoved a gun into Enjolras' hands.

"We'll talk about what I heard later," Marius said,

Suddenly they all heard a voice shout

"You at the barricades listen to this! The people of Paris sleep in their beds!" Shouted the army officer

"You have no chance, no chance at all! Why throw your lives away?" Enjolras gazed on his pitifully small group.

"Let us die facing our foes! Make them bleed while we can!" He said

"Make 'em pay through the nose! Make 'em pay for every man! Let others rise to take our place. Until the earth is free!"

_**Ah, those odd lucid moments when you're using a French word and realize if this was real they'd be speaking French. Please review!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Éponine ran through the streets of Paris in tears, her husband would most likely die. And she would be left a young widow. Éponine sank to her knees and sobbed,

"I can't let him die!" She whispered to herself.

"I can't!" She had meant to go home like Enjolras had asked but instead Éponine got to her feet and ran back the way she had come he wouldn't die. Not today. Éponine ran as fast as her feet could carry her, when she arrived at the barricade she saw the dead and froze.

A cry of horror was stuck in her throat as she leapt over the fallen. She made a mad dash for the café as she climbed the stairs two at a time she heard the slurred voice of Grantaire shout;

"Long live the republic!" As Éponine burst into the room she saw Enjolras with the muskets raised against him. Enjolras looked up and spotted her. His blue eyes widened in horror.

"Stop!" Éponine screamed making everyone in the room flinch.

Valiantly, Éponine elbowed her way through the soldiers to get to her husband.

"'Ponine! What are you doing? I told you to go home!" Enjolras hissed.

"You die, I die." Éponine replied taking his hand. The rifles blazed suddenly. Grantaire dropped back to the ground. Enjolras fell backwards into Éponine, who screamed and jumped out of the window. Down, down, down they plummeted until Éponine was sure they would die on impact. Éponine blacked out.

* * *

When Éponine came to, she didn't know where she was. Her head felt hot and floaty and nothing made sense. She could hear someone singing a song she knew well from her childhood.

_"Alouette, gentille alouette, alouette, je te plumerai."_ It was hauntingly beautiful. Chilling even, but where was it coming from? Éponine's vision swam. And she tried to call out,

"Shush 'Ponine." A soothing voice murmured

"Maman and Papa don't know you're here. Let's keep it that way." Éponine tried to respond but blacked out.

_**TADA! REVIEW!**_


	17. Chapter 17

Éponine was in and out, she had no real concept of time. But finally Éponine opened her eyes and was awake. Her head felt so much better and she was able to take in her surroundings. She was back at her parent's home, in the back room where she took customers. Éponine frowned, what was she doing here? Enjolras had rescued her from this hell hole months ago. _Enjolras!_ Éponine struggled to sit up, her heart was racing.

"Easy, easy 'Ponine. Don't get too excited." A calming voice said as they helped Éponine into a sitting position. Éponine turned and gasped

"'Zelma?" Her sister smiled

"'Ello 'Ponine," her sister swept her odd auburn curls off her face.

"I'm so glad you're feeling better but you 'ave to be quiet, they don't know you're 'ere." Éponine watched stunned as her sister crossed the room and returned with the water bucket so she could drink. With a little help from Azelma, Éponine drank her fill before she was even able to ask a single question.

"How long have I been out?" Éponine asked wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"You've been in and out for a week." Azelma said

"You had a nasty fever for six days but it looks like it broke." Éponine sighed and reached for her ring and found it missing.

"Oh no" Éponine paled

"What is it?" Azelma asked

"My ring it's gone!" Éponine's heart raced in her chest, and she felt ill.

"You mean that chain around your neck? I 'ave it right 'ere." Azelma said producing the ring still on its chain and dropping it into Éponine's hands.

"Oh _thank God_!" Éponine sighed taking the ring off the chain and slipping it back on her finger.

"It's very pretty," Azelma said

"Where did you get it?" Éponine twirled the ring around on her finger smiling to herself.

"Enjolras gave it to m-" Éponine paled again

"Oh God, Enjolras! Is he ok?" She cried

"You mean that 'andsome gent I found you wrapped around at the barricade? 'E's seen better days 'Ponine."

"Can I see him?" Azelma hesitated

"Please 'Zelma, he's my husband." Azelma's eyes widened

"You're married?" She cried

"It's a long story, please 'Zelma I need to see him." Azelma nodded and helped Éponine get up and cross the room to another pallet.

There lay an unconscious Enjolras his head was bandaged, his arm was in a sling and his face was slightly swollen and littered with cuts and bruises. Éponine nearly wept to see him,

"'E's been callin' for you in 'is sleep, 'e was all most 'arder to keep quiet than you." Azelma said as Éponine sank to her knees beside him.

"Dear God." Éponine whispered taking one of his hands in both of hers.

"'E should wake up any day now," Azelma said as Éponine brought his hand to her lips and kissed it.

"I'll be here when he does." Éponine said softly as she watched her husband sleep. Just then they heard their father's voice calling;

"'Zelma! Where are you? You filthy lil' bitch!"

"I got to go." Azelma said

"You stay 'ere," and with out another word she was gone.

* * *

Azelma shut the door to the back room and ran to find her father in the main room of their little hovel with Montparnasse.

"'Zelma, 'ave you seen your no good lay about sister lately?" Her father asked

"No, Why?" Azelma lied

"'Parnasse 'ere 'as just come lookin' for 'er." Azelma eyed her sister's regular. Montparnasse was scarcely more than a child, with a pretty face, cherry-lips, glossy dark hair and the brightness of springtime in his eyes. He had recently disappeared without a trace but now seemed to be back.

"Where 'ave you been Montparnasse?" Azelma asked politely, she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"None of your business you lil' slut." The man growled, Azelma was again reminded why she loathed Montparnasse.

"I haven't heard anything of 'Ponine in months, sorry to disappoint you." Azelma said openly glaring at the man

"She's out there somewhere." Montparnasse spat

"And I'm gonna find 'er." And with that Montparnasse left make Azelma glad he was an idiot through and through.

**_You wanted more Azelma and 'Parnasse (or as I like to call him major Jerk face) and I gave it to you, I'm appalled though at you guy's lack of concern for 'Ponine she jumped out of that window too! Review!_**


	18. Chapter 18

Éponine became ever the dutiful nurse, never leaving Enjolras' side. Much to Azelma's protests. Around the third day of Éponine's vigil Enjolras developed a high fever and Éponine spent every waking hour washing the sweat from his brow and praying. Meanwhile Montparnasse's visits became more frequent and he became more agitated at the absence of Éponine. Azelma feared for her sister's life. Early one morning a week later Éponine had just finished replacing Enjolras' bandages and Azelma still lay on her makeshift bed on the floor, even though she was awake. When Enjolras stirred

"Éponine..." he called out weakly his voice so faint from lack of use Éponine all most didn't hear him.

"Enjolras?" Éponine whispered scarcely believing she'd heard him.

"Éponine..." Éponine's heart raced

"Enjolras! _Chéri._ Can you hear me?" Éponine said squeezing his hand tightly. And then his eyes fluttered open.

"Éponine?"

"I'm right here," Éponine said softly

"You came back..." he rasped softly as Éponine caressed his face. She knew he was talking about the barricade.

"...You should've stayed away." Enjolras winced in pain,

"Oh, _ma chérie_. I couldn't stay away." Éponine whispered softly.

"As soon as you're well we'll go home." Éponine said cradling his head in her lap. Éponine looked up at Azelma hopefully, Azelma smiled and crossed the room to her sister's side,

"So you're my brother in-law." Azelma said, she recognized the man from the day Monsieur Marius had come to save her sister. She had sensed something was going on then, but she'd never dreamed something like this. Just then they all heard a male voice shout;

"'Zelma! Get out 'ere you little slut, you 'ave a customer!" Azelma paled,

"Oh dear God is there no mercy?" She whispered.

"'Zelma?"

"I'm comin'!" Azelma called before turning. To Éponine,

"You two need to 'ide!"

* * *

Azelma was prepared for anything, she was even prepared to bed Montparnasse if she had too. But to Azelma's surprise the man waiting for her with her father was not Montparnasse. Instead it was the handsomest man she had ever seen, he had a kind, gentle face that was framed by wild brown curls with warm brown eyes.

"Are you 'Zelma?" He asked Azelma nodded

"Come with me." Instead of leading Azelma to the back room like she expected. He led her out into the street,

"My name's Courfeyrac." He said impersonating an owl. Azelma frowned confused, what was he doing? Just then a familiar little blonde head appeared.

"'Zelma!"

Gavroche!" The two siblings embraced.

"Gavroche, where 'ave you been? You lil' devil!" Azelma asked

"Looking for 'Ponine with Courfeyrac, is she 'ere? We've been looking everywhere for 'er!" Azelma smiled.

"Yes Gavroche, she's 'ere. Enjolras is 'ere too. 'E's 'urt though."

"He survived?" Courfeyrac asked relief washed over his features

"Barely." Azelma said

"'Ponine refuses to leave 'is side." Gavroche made a face of disgust.

"I'm worried though," Azelma admitted

"Why?" Courfeyrac asked

"'Ponine's old regular Montparnasse, 'e's been lookin' for 'er. I fear for 'er life."

"Well the solution is simple" Courfeyrac said

"Get them out of here!"

"Enjolras is still on the mend!" Azelma protested

"Then what do we do?" Gavroche asked. They all looked at each other, _what would they do?_

**_OK I don't know if Azelma and Courfeyrac are a thing. But I like them together so deal with it. Review! PM me with questions go nuts! REVIEW!_**


	19. Chapter 19

"Maybe we could… I don't know sneaky them out?" Courfeyrac suggested

"There are two ways out, but they both go through the flat." Azelma said

"Then we'll have to time it just right." Courfeyrac said

"I'll create a diversion!" Gavroche said

"Then you two can sneak 'Ponine and Enjolras-" but the little gamin never finished his thought because all of a sudden they heard a man call out.

"'Zelma!" Azelma grabbed Gavroche's arm and pulled him behind her.

"You lil' slut! I know you know were that whore of a sister of yours is 'iding. Tell me where she is!" Montparnasse snapped seizing Azelma's arm

"I don't know!" Azelma said wrenching herself free of his grasp.

"You got some gall you little whore!" Montparnasse snarled lifting his hand to strike her.

"If you try something, I swear, I will scream," Azelma threatened. Montparnasse laughed at her.

"And who would come to your rescue? Who would even care?"

"That would be me", Azelma looked up to see Courfeyrac holding his ground.

"So you have caught yourself a bourgeois for the night." Montparnasse hissed.

"Let. Her. Go." Courfeyrac said, emphasizing every word. Montparnasse narrowed his eyes at the young man,

"Fair enough, but mark my words _petite salope._ I will come back, and you're going to tell me where she is!" And then Montparnasse was gone. Courfeyrac stood beside Azelma.

"That Montparnasse?"

"Yep."

"You don't happen to have a third sister he's mistaken for 'Ponine do you?" Courfeyrac asked hopefully.

"Nope."

"We got to move." Courfeyrac said

"Yep."

_**Not my best, but the danger is real! Aw... Courfeyrac standing up for 'Zelma! I HAVE THE FEELS! REVIEW!**_


	20. Chapter 20

Éponine looked around frantically for a hiding spot, but to her dismay found nowhere to hide. Suddenly the door burst open and Azelma rushed in.

"'Ponine come on! You got to go!" She cried

"Why what's going on?" Éponine asked

"Oh tell me she knows what's going on!" Éponine looked up to see Courfeyrac standing in the doorway.

"Courfeyrac?" It was Enjolras who spoke as he lay on the pallet in pain.

"Hello, _mon ami_ how are you?" Courfeyrac smirked

"I've been better," Enjolras groaned as he struggled to sit up, but Éponine gently shoved him back down.

"Shh, rest _mon amour._ You need to save your strength." Éponine murmured soothingly, he watched her with pain filled eyes and thought to himself; _she's the most beautiful creature on God's earth._

Suddenly there was a crash.

"What was that?" Éponine asked

"The signal, come on we got to go!" Courfeyrac said helping Enjolras to his feet.

"Go where? 'Zelma what aren't you telling me?" Éponine hissed; there was a brief silence and then Azelma said

"Montparnasse, 'e's lookin' for you." Éponine's eyes widened and she hurried to help Courfeyrac to support Enjolras' weight.

"Let's go," she said

* * *

Carefully, the brave little group hurried towards the back entrance with Azelma in the lead.

"Are you going to tell me who Montparnasse is?" Enjolras asked

"Please don't do this." Éponine whispered

"Do what? I want to know." Enjolras replied. Éponine looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"You know what you're doing, don't even pretend you don't." Éponine hissed

"I honest to God don't know what you're talking about 'Ponine." Enjolras said.

"Do you forget, kind monsieur? That I'm your wife and-"

"Can you two possibly fight sometime else?" Courfeyrac hissed

"Gavroche can only distract your father for so long, and I'd hate to think what would happen if he found us." Éponine turned on Courfeyrac in an instant.

"Gavroche? You let my baby brother put himself in a room with my father? What the hell is wrong with you?" Éponine hissed.

"He volunteered 'Ponine, what did you want me to do?" Courfeyrac said

"Say no! He volunteered himself at the barricade too and if it wasn't for me he'd be dead!"

"You forget _Madame _that your brother is the fastest gamin in town!" Courfeyrac replied

"I don't care if-"

"Will you two shut up?" Azelma hissed silencing the two.

"Listen," it was then they heard Gavroche speaking to his parents.

"Where have you come from, little brat?" Came M. Thènardier's voice.

"The street." Replied Gavroche

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the street."

"Why did you come?" Screeched Mme. Thènardier, Éponine flinched, she knew this routine forwards and backwards. Her parents did this every time Gavroche came to visit. Just then the front door opened,

"Ah, 'Parnasse! I was beginning to worry, 'ave you found that lil' slut of a daughter of mine?" Éponine felt Enjolras stiffen with rage beside her.

"No. But I will." Montparnasse said

"I saw 'Zelma in the street earlier, was with some bourgeois gent."

"Yes," said Éponine's father said in a pleased voice,

"'E'll give her quite a pretty penny." Éponine swore if he were a cat her father would've been purring with satisfaction.

"She's no 'Ponine but I might just bed 'er for the 'ell of it when she gets back." Montparnasse said

"Be my guest, you know where the room is." Éponine's heart was in her mouth as they heard Montparnasse's footsteps drawing closer and closer.

"Go! Go! Go!" Azelma hissed as she hurried the group to the back door. When they arrived Azelma yanked open the door to reveal flight upon flight of rickety stairs.

"Go!" She whispered. She watched her three companions start down the stairs but Éponine turned back.

"'Zelma, come with us!" She pleaded

"I can't! Someone's got to stay 'ere. It's got to be me, go 'Ponine! I'll be alright."

"'Zelma don't be ridiculous! Come on!" Éponine beseeched her younger sister. Montparnasse's footfalls drew nearer still.

"Go!" And Azelma slammed the door shut.

Éponine helped Enjolras down the stairs in silence. When they arrived outside Gavroche was waiting for them. He hugged his sister tightly, having heard the entire exchange.

"Come on you two, we have to get out of here." Courfeyrac said,

"Enjolras is still healing up and we didn't get this far just to get caught." Éponine nodded and silently hurried away from her parent's home, cursing herself for not forcing Azelma to come.

_**DAMN! Now I got 'Be Our Guest' running through my head! Why did I have to write that? WHY? Anyway... Review please!**_


	21. Chapter 21

When they arrived back at the garret, Éponine helped Enjolras to the bedroom.

"Thank you Courfeyrac, without you we'd probably be goners." Courfeyrac nodded

"My pleasure Madame." He said

"Take care of my brother will you?" Courfeyrac nodded, Gavroche gave his sister a tight hug, promising to come visit once Enjolras was better. And left with Courfeyrac, once they were gone Éponine went into the bedroom to find Enjolras asleep on the bed where she'd left him. Sighing Éponine got ready for bed and curled up on the floor were Enjolras had been sleeping. The pillow smelled of leather-bound books, soap, and just plain Enjolras. Éponine sighed as she pulled the blanket up around her shoulders. The blanket was soft and warm, the warmest blanket she'd had since she was a child. But it couldn't shut out the cold feeling that settled in the pit of her stomach. She'd almost lost him. And that was something she'd probably never shake.

* * *

Enjolras woke up gasping for air; the nightmare had been so vivid. Some how the visions were a little gorier then he remembered but no less terrifying. It was then he realized Éponine wasn't in bed. Moving carefully, Enjolras peered over to find his wife asleep on the floor.

"'Ponine..." Enjolras whispered Éponine stirred but didn't wake,

"Éponine."

"Hmm. Enjolras? What's wrong?" Éponine asked her voice groggy.

"What are you doing?" Éponine sighed

"You woke me up to ask me what I'm doing?" She asked. Éponine did not like being woken up for no reason.

"I mean, why aren't you in bed?" Enjolras replied

"You need it more than I do," Éponine replied

"'Ponine-"

"You're hurt." Éponine said in a matter of fact tone of voice, Enjolras rolled his eyes

"As if I could forget. It hurts to move,"

"Well, stop moving and go to sleep!" Éponine said

"Only if you get in bed with me" Enjolras said stubbornly Éponine groaned

"Will you shut up and go to sleep if I do?" She asked her voice laced with mild anger.

"Yes" sighing Éponine got up, and crawled into bed. As casually as he could Enjolras wrapped his arms around her waist. Enjolras didn't expect her to snuggle into his chest, she might have been his but they had a long way to go yet.

"Goodnight" he said

"Hmm. Goodnight Apollo." Enjolras was surprised

"I thought only Grantaire called me that," he said

"We all called you that-" Éponine yawned here.

"At one time or another..." Enjolras thought a minute,

"If I'm to be your Apollo, will you be my Daphne?" But Éponine's breathing was already slowed and she was fast asleep.

_**Short... But SUPER FLUFFY! Review!**_


	22. Chapter 22

Éponine woke up to the tender prodding of sunlight. Groaning softly Éponine snuggled into her pillow, the scent of Enjolras filling her nose. She felt the bed shift next to her, as if someone was rolling over, for a minute she panicked. But then the night before came back to her, and she relaxed.

"Good morning" Enjolras said sleepily, Éponine groaned in response pulling the covers up over her head. Enjolras chuckled and joined her under the covers,

"Not much of a morning person I see" he teased

"Not when you wake me up in the middle of the night," Éponine replied Enjolras chuckled and lightly skimmed his fingertips down her arm, leaving a trail of goose bumps in his wake. The light tickling sensation was surprisingly relaxing.

Éponine risked a peek at him, he was watching her with adoration in his clear blue eyes. Éponine was amazed, she had never known such adoration before in her life.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered

"No I'm not" Éponine muttered he pulled her closer, locking blue eyes on brown,

"You are an angel" he whispered, their faces were but a breath away from each other. Éponine was entranced by the adoration and love in his bright blue eyes,

"No," she replied."I am the devil, but that's all the same to me." Enjolras pressed his forehead to hers,

"How can I change you're mind about that?" He asked her, Éponine smiled and gazed deep into his eyes

"You can't," she said simply

"But knowing you you're going to try anyway." Enjolras chuckled

"You've figured me out."

"Not entirely," Éponine told him, there was silence between them as they lay there just watching each other. Finally Enjolras couldn't stand it anymore,

"Not to ruin this moment or anything but… Montparnasse." Éponine turned away her face burning with shame,

"We grew up together, he was a sweet boy. My first crush really, but my father got hold of him, he turned him into somebody I don't even recognize. A tear silently rolled down her cheek in mourning.

"As we grew up I watched him become this monster, he was very possessive of me and I thought it was because he loved me…" Éponine started to sob silently,

"I'm sorry" Enjolras whispered

"You don't have to tell me anymore." Éponine shook her head and continued,

"And when we turned thirteen he… was the first, I begged him not to, told him that if he loved me at all he'd lie to my father about it. But he laughed and called me a little slut. He never loved me. He just doesn't want anyone else to have me." Enjolras held her close whispering reassuring words into her ear. Éponine could've spent the rest of forever like this, safely wrapped up in Enjolras' arms in their own little world under their covers, shutting the world out. Enjolras wiped her tears away with his thumb,

"I didn't know what love was then…" Éponine said

"I think I do now." Enjolras smiled and kissed her lips softly. And it was truly a moment of bliss, when he pulled away, much too soon. His blue yes sparkled with mirth.

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, Éponine and is the sun." Éponine laughed and shook her head

"I don't even read but I know that's not how it goes!" Enjolras chuckled and kissed her again, this time with more fervor.

It was a moment of breathless delight.

_**Nice and fluffy, just how we like our Enjonine REVIEW!**_


	23. Chapter 23

Éponine woke up still wrapped up in Enjolras' arms. She smiled to herself; carefully she climbed out of bed and tiptoed over to her wardrobe to get ready. Suddenly, as she was lacing up her corset, the door to the garret burst open with a loud bang.  
"'E's alive, 'e's alive!" Gavroche shouted as he burst into the garret  
"Gavroche, shush! Enjolras is sleeping!" Éponine hissed, as she peered into the bedroom to find Enjolras still fast asleep. _That man can sleep through anything _Éponine thought with a smile before returning to her younger bother. Gavroche looked like he was going to explode with excitement "Where is Courfeyrac? He's supposed to be watching you." Éponine said when she realized her brother's guardian was nowhere to be found.  
"I snuck out" Gavroche said indifferently, "Marius is alive 'Ponine! I've seen 'im! 'E's at 'is grandfather's 'ouse!" Éponine felt her stomach drop. _Marius is alive? Oh sweet merciful God in heaven thank you!_  
"Take me there, I must see him." Éponine said, with a nod Gavroche bolted out the way he'd come with Éponine at his heels. When the two siblings arrived at Marius' grandfather's house they were greeted at the door by one of the house's many servants and informed that 'the Baron Marius Pontmercy was not receiving visitors at this time and to return at a later date.' Éponine was ready to give up until Gavroche started to climb the garden walls.  
"Gavroche, what you doing? Get down from there!" Éponine cried pulling the gamin off the wall.  
"But you wanted to see Marius!" The boy protested as he struggled in his sister's grasp.  
"We are not going to break into Marius' house like petty thieves!" Éponine cried, "We'll see him another time," defeated Gavroche allowed himself to be led away.

* * *

Azelma rolled over and smiled,  
"That was good," she said  
"Agreed." Said her partner through hooded eyes, Azelma sat up and retrieved her clothes that had been thrown to the floor haphazardly during the act. Slipping silently into her dirty old chemise Azelma smiled, she turned and expected to see him looking her up and down like a piece of meat, but was  
surprised to see his gaze averted.  
"Don't you wanna to look?" She asked confused,  
"No. I've seen it all, I don't need to object a lady to such humiliation." Azelma frowned,  
"You are a odd bird indeed, M'sieur." Azelma said as she finished dressing, receiving only a little help from her partner in lacing up her corset.  
"Why don't you stay for breakfast?" The offer was tempting,  
"I can't," Azelma said only a little too quickly, "I 'ave to get back to the brothel." She felt his large gentle hand touch her shoulder,  
"Azelma, I know you haven't had a proper meal in days." It was true unfortunately, but Azelma knew she couldn't agree.  
"Let's not ruin a good thing," she insisted,  
"How is one meal ruining a good thing?" He demanded pulling on some trousers,  
"It just is, I'm your whore you pay for my services. That's all," he was quiet for a beat,  
"Is that how you think I think of you?" He asked,  
"Isn't it? Just a plaything for your pleasure?" Azelma asked,  
"No! God no. Azelma, you're a lady, I honestly enjoy your company." He pressed a kiss to her neck, "come, I'll cook you breakfast and then you can return to the brothel." Azelma opened her mouth to protest but he trailed wet kisses down her neck leaving her speechless. A soft moan escaped he lips and her resolve melted,  
"Fine," she panted, "but only breakfast." The man chuckled  
"Only breakfast, I swear." And without another word he scooped her up in his big strong arms and carried her to the small kitchen in his garret. After gently setting her down on the counter he got to work frying eggs and making toast. Azelma watched silently, her stomach growled betraying how hungry  
she really was. He chuckled and stole a quick kiss. Azelma watched him, the way his muscles bulged in his arms and rippled across his back. He was the definition of fit. Gently he handed her a plate piled high with eggs and toast. Azelma took it and smiled at him,  
"Thank you, Courfeyrac." She murmured Courfeyrac smiled and kissed her. Just then the front door to the garret burst open, in raced Gavroche and a infuriated looking Éponine, the moment she saw them she paled and a look of horror came into her face.  
"Ah, my eyes!" Gavroche screamed covering his eyes and running towards his room. Leaving behind a horrified Éponine and an embarrassed Azelma and Courfeyrac.

_**Please review! **_


End file.
